


Home For The Holidays

by imshipwrecked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imshipwrecked/pseuds/imshipwrecked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is just around the corner and Iwaizumi is just as excited as Oikawa since it'll be their first Christmas together as a couple. A lot can happen in three days, and a lot does happen. Will Iwaizumi and Oikawa be able to spend Christmas together as planned...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes Big Enough To Fit Ten Million Galaxies Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Wattpad, but I wanted it on here too, so here it is. Enjoy :3c

"Iwa-chaaaaan! What did you get me?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise when Christmas comes, now would it, Bakakawa?"

"But it's not fair," Oikawa groans. He was always so cute like this, even when he's annoying the hell out of me. "Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan have already exchanged gifts, so why can't we?"

"Because they're not us. I want to make this perfect, everything has to be perfect. And that means no presents till Christmas morning." I told him, looking into his big brown eyes.

"Hmph, you're no fun Iwa-chan." He pouted, smiling ever so lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so, Tooru, I guess so." I sighed. Everything was going to be perfect.

*****

"Iwa-chaaan! Wake up!" I could hear Oikawa but I couldn't see him. Am I still sleeping? He did say wake up. But why, it's so early.

"Wha...?" I grumbled.

"Happy Christmas Eve Eve!" He shouted, sitting up in bed.

"What the hell, Tooru." I hissed as I grabbed him by the waist, pulling him down under the covers with me.

"Ah..! Iwa-chan.." He mumbled.

"It's too early, Oikawa, just..lay with me here, okay? Just for a bit."

"Fine..but only for a bit, we have things to do today." He declared.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, mom." I joked.

Silence filled the room. Shit. I'm too careless. He wouldn't actually say something though, would he? Silence. More silence. Then the silence was broken by a quiet voice.

"She would've loved seeing us together like this. I know she would've." Oikawa whispers.

"I know..." I trail off, thinking about the accident that happened only three years ago.

"She already loved you, it was so obvious that she was rooting for us." He breathes and I feel a sudden wetness on my arm.

"Tooru are-" Before I could finish Oikawa turns around to face me and looks me straight in the face with his big brown eyes. Eyes big enough to fit ten million galaxies inside, they were so beautiful. He stared, even as tears rolled down his face, he not once lost focus.

"So beautiful..." I exclaimed through a whisper. I wanted more, I wanted all of him, teary eyed and everything. He was my everything.

I pulled him so he was almost flat on top of me and brought him near my face. So close we could've kissed, but instead, I wiped his tears and kissed his two beautiful eyes, and recited in such a soft whisper, you had to be this close to hear.

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than the moon and the stars love the night. I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than the sun loves a clear blue sky. I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than you, or I, will ever know."

He chuckled, blushing slightly before sighing and resting his head on my chest. Everything was perfect.

*****

"Can we get a cat?" Oikawa asks, breaking the silence in the car.

"A what? A cat- what? No."

"Come on! We can name it, Iwaoi. You know, like our names combined." He stated.

"Oikawa Tooru, I said no." I said sternly.

"Tch, fine." He replied, sounding like a pissed off teen. I had to admit, it was actually quite funny.

I decided that since it's almost Christmas I might as well cheer him up a bit. So instead of going out to eat first, I made a turn and headed for the pet shop down the road from our apartment. Oikawa decided to sleep in the car which made the surprise even better.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. Come on, get out the car, let's go." I nudged him, trying my hardest to wake him, but he wanted to act like a spoiled brat, so I got out and spoke one last time before closing the door. "I guess I'll just look at the cats by myself, then."

"What?!" He shouted, muffled by the door I had just shut.

I flashed him a grin and my arm, gesturing him to grab a hold of it once he had gotten out.

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!" He said as we walked into the store.

A bell above our head rang and dogs and puppies alike began barking wildly. We passed them and headed for the Feline section.

Immediately, Oikawa began gawking at all the cats inside the cages. There were several cats in multiple large cages and one small kitten in a cage by herself. She was light brown and had bright pale blue eyes. She had been laying down facing the window for some time, though she didn't move.

Oikawa looked at me with an expression that read 'Can we get them all?' And I replied with a shake of my head, which made him disappointed. I returned my gaze towards the kitten again, without realizing that Oikawa was still watching me. His gaze landed on the small kitten too and then I heard a gasp.

My eyes quickly found Oikawa and to my surprise, he was crying.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Oikawa!" I frantically asked him.

"Hajime, look.." He replied as he gazed upon the kitten. "Go get a worker, I wanna hold this one."

"We're just looking Tooru, I doubt we'll get one, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just please." He demanded, wiping away his tears.

"Hi, we would like to see that kitten there." I told the clerk, pointing towards the small brown kitten.

"Oh, that one? Yeah.. sure. But I must warn you, she's blind, so she might take a while before she warms up to you."

"Oh, okay... Yeah, that's fine."

The worker opens the cage slowly and before gesturing Oikawa over he gives him the news as well. Oikawa nods, understanding how gentle he'll have to be. But the craziest thing happened. Just after a few sniffs the kitten wants to play and be held by Oikawa. It was crazy and beautiful at the same time.

Oikawa chuckles as he gently picks up the kitten.

"Wow..." The clerk breathed in amazement before continuing, "She's never done that, to anyone. Not even me, and I'm the one who's currently caring for her."

It was a beautiful sight to see such beauty in one picture.

I checked the time. Shit! We're gonna be late! I had realized that we were gonna be busy on Christmas and Christmas Eve so I took it upon myself and made a reservation at a really nice restaurant to take him out to dinner tonight.

"Hey, Oikawa, we have to go now. We have other plans, but look, if you're good, we'll come back tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

"Ah! Mhm!" He said with a big grin plastered on his face. I chuckled.

*****

"Dinner was amazing, Hajime, thank you." Oikawa said.

"You liked it? I thought it was a nice surprise since we're gonna be busy these next few days." I replied.

"Mm." He murmured as he took my hand.

Tonight was perfect, everything was perfect.

And then it happened.

Everything happened so fast I couldn't put it all together. All I remember is his smile, his beautiful brown eyes, then the scent of iron. The smell was strong. I couldn't hear anything except for the horn. Did we crash? Something was pulling me. No. It wasn't a something it was a someone. There were people everywhere. I heard crying. Who's crying?

Then I remembered I wasn't alone. I looked over just in time to see Oikawa, head first in his air bag.

"Too..ru..." I tried to scream but my voice was too weak. I tried to move my arm but it wouldn't move, there was a white thing sticking out. Oh fuck! Is that my bone? After seeing it, all the pain came rushing through. It felt as if someone was pouring boiling hot water on my arm, the pain was excruciating. My hand felt numb and my fingers were so purple, I could swear they were gonna fall off.

"Tooru.." My voice was still too weak to scream, but I kept trying. "To-" and then I saw it. Everything was clear.

He was covered in blood. His whole face. And glass. There was glass everywhere. He wasn't moving. He didn't seem to be breathing either. Oh no. Oh god, please, no. Don't die, Tooru. Not like this. Please don't be dead, Tooru. Tooru..? Tooru!

Then everything went black. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed. People were talking all around me, I could hear them, but I couldn't make out who they were. I opened my eyes to see my parents arguing at the foot of my bed.

"Oh, honey, you're awake." My mom cooed.

"How ya feeling, champ?" My dad added.

The only thing that was on my mind was him.

"Where's Oikawa?" I questioned as I sat up.

"Whoa there, bud, be careful. You broke your left arm in three different places, you should be careful." My dad said, obviously full of concern, but I couldn't give two shits what he thought.

"Mom, where's Tooru?" I asked again, directing my attention towards her.

"Honey..look... The thing is.." She trailed off.

"He's in ICU right now, prepping for another surgery." My father contined where my mother no longer had the will to finish.

"He's what? Another surgery? He's alive?" I questioned, tears suddenly falling down my cheeks. But as I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, another came crashing down.

"Why is he in another sugery? What happened to him?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I think it's better if the doctor tells you that. Look, here she comes now."

The doctor came in and told me what had happened. Apparently there was a drunk driver on a cop's pursuit and he ran a red light, crashing into us. Since he was coming from the left Oikawa got the worst of it. He's alive, but because of all the glass, he's now blind. Two days till Christmas and this is what happens to him. I couldn't bear to hear it anymore so I told the doctor I was getting tired and decided to sleep away the moments until we could meet again. I recited the words before drifting off into a deep, deep, sleep.

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than the moon and the stars love the night. I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than the sun loves a clear blue sky. I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than you, or I, will ever..know..."

*****


	2. Light Up My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is just around the corner and Iwaizumi is just as excited as Oikawa since it'll be their first Christmas together as a couple. A lot can happen in three days, and a lot does happen. Will Iwaizumi and Oikawa be able to spend Christmas together as planned...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and I have more stories on Wattpad by the same user. But I think I'll keep posting them here for shits and giggles. Enjoy.

Tooru was blind. His beautiful galaxy filled eyes were no more. I didn't know how to take this. I was mad. Mad at the drunk driver. Mad at the cops for not being able to stop him sooner. But most of all, I was mad at myself. If only I was more attentive. It was all my fault in the end, it should be me in ICU right now, not him. He didn't deserve this.

My thoughts were interrupted by my nurse, he came in often to check up on me. Asking the same boring questions. All I could do was wait. I couldn't go see him, not right now. So I had to wait. And that was probably the worst hell of all time right now. Me, alone with my thoughts, was not the best combination.

Tomorrow is Christmas. Tooru will not be able to see all the Christmas lights and presents. Why him? I needed to see him. I needed to be near him. He's my everything. Without him, I have nothing..

"Mr. Iwaizumi?" My doctor called, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Your friend, you can go see him now, but I can't stress this enough, please, do not upset him. He's going through a tough time, he needs time to heal."

"Okay. Yeah, I understand."

I was finally able to see him. I was so happy. My Tooru, I can hear him, touch him, see him...

I got out of the hospital bed and began to make my way towards ICU. I was nervous, but also excited. I wanted to hold him, so, so badly.

I entered the room with a light knock. "Oikawa?" I called.

"Hajime? Is that you?" He asked, facing somewhere else.

"Y-yeah. It's me."

"Come in." He replied softly.

"H-hey... How are you feeling?" I cautiously said. The doc had told me to be gentle.

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good.."

"Look, Hajime. I know, it's awkward. You don't have to be here. You can go."

"What? No, I want to be here, I came to see how you were doing." I exclaimed.

"You came to see me? Is that it? Well, lucky you."

"No. I-I didn't mean it that w- Tooru."

"No, Hajime. Please. This," he gestured toward us, "this is bullshit. I am completely helpless now. I'm blind, don't you get that? Fucking blind!" He was yelling now. "Which means I can't fucking see shit! Tomorrow is Christmas and I can't do a fucking thing because I'm stuck here, in a hospital. Why? Because I'm fucking blind! I'm hideous now, and there's nothing anybody can do about it."

"Toor-"

"I think you should just leave."

I couldn't wrap my head around what happened. Did we just fight? We haven't fought in years. He's upset, that's normal. But did we just fight? I was in shock. Pure and utter shock. What was gonna happen to us? I still loved him. So if he can't love himself, then I'll love enough for the both of us. I owe him that. I just need to give him time.

*****

In my bed again, I come up with a plan. I pulled out my phone and dialed the only crazy son of a bitch I know to go along with my plan.

"Hey, I need a favor to ask." I told them.

"What? Dude, are you okay? I heard what happened. How's Oikawa?" They replied.

"I'm fine, just a broken arm and he's taking it hard. That's why I really need this favor. You up for it?"

"Oh hell yeah. Anything, man."

"Okay so I need you to..."

I explained what I needed and although it was crazy as hell, they agreed. Now I just had to play everyone's favorite game: the waiting game.

*****

I looked at the time. 11:58 p.m. I have what I needed. I just need to make sure everything works out.

I tried sneaking into Oikawa's room, but that was no use.

"Hajime, I know you're there." He whispered.

"Dammit."

"What do you want, I thought I made it clear what I wanted from us."

I sat on his bed, took his hands in mine, and recited.

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than the moon and the stars love the night. I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than the sun loves a clear blue sky. I love you, Oikawa Tooru, more than you, or I, will ever know."

"Iwa-chan.. Please..."

I checked the time again. 12:01 a.m. Now's my chance.

I took the lights that I plugged in and carefully wrapped them around Oikawa.

"What the-"

"Since we have no Christmas tree, how about you be the Christmas tree?" I said before he could finish.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, puzzled.

"Merry Christmas, Tooru. I love you." I gave him a kiss on both cheeks and then a soft peck. "You can feel them, can't you? The lights?"

"Yes, they're very warm.."

"If you can't love yourself, then I can love for the both of us. I am so in love with you, nothing can change that. Nothing, not ever. So, I'm sorry to say this, but you're stuck with me. Forever."

He was silent, for quite a while, in fact. I didn't know what to do, until he finally spoke.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan."

"Meow."

"What was that? Was that a cat? Did you bring a cat in here?" Oikawa was near yelling.

"Shh!! They might hear you."

"You're going to get in so much trouble! And you call me the dumb one."

"Just, feel it." I handed Oikawa the kitten. "Do you recognize it?"

He paused, feeling the softness of the kitten.

"... Iwaoi..?"

"Yep. I had Kindaichi bring her over during visiting hours. I had other presents, but this seemed best."

"Hajime... I'm so sorry..." He sputtered.

"It's okay. You need time, I get that. But I'm here for you, no matter what. Alright? I'm not leaving any time soon, either."

"Hajime..?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas. I love you too."

Everything was perfect.


End file.
